Reason
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Ia kehilangan segalanya. Keluarganya, hidupnya, bahagianya, dan adiknya. Tak ada alasan untuknya hidup. Tetapi seseorang datang padanya menawarkan sebuah alasan. Dan Halilintar hanya ingin bersamanya ketika dunia hancur dalam takdir Tuhan/ZombieApocalypseAU!


Reason

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Disclaimer: Monsta!

Warn: ZombieApocalypse!AU, HaliTau(brotherly love, friendship), OOC(specially for Gempa), Typos, and many more.

Inspired By

The Maze Runner Trilogy(James Dashner)

* * *

X

X

X

Halilintar terbangun dengan rasa kebas di sekujur tubuhnya. Ada gadis berkerudung merah muda yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Ada beberapa orang di sekitarnya yang nampak begitu serius, ada yang mengernyit jijik, ada yang nampak tanpa ekspresi. Meski ia kebas dan beku di posisinya, otaknya masih bekerja sempurna.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas teriakan-teriakan anggota kamp nya. Ia masih ingat ketika tembok di sekeliling mereka menjatuhkan beribu-ribu manusia mati yang hidup. Ia masih ingat deru napas lelahnya ketika ia berlari dari para monster yang bermata menonjol dengan urat-urat hijau di bawah kulitnya yang sepucat kertas usang. Ia masih ingat teriakan Blaze-adiknya- yang nyaring memanggilnya. Dan yang terakhir ia ingat hanya ratusan zombie yang berlari ke arahnya.

Dan kini, di hadapannya, para manusia hidup yang masih sehat dan segar nampak tengah melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya. Halilintar tak bodoh, ia selamat dan diberkahi luka-luka menakjubkan. Dan mungkin, orang-orang ini adalah orang-orang yang selama ini Halilintar dan kamp kecilnya harapkan.

"Kau hebat sekali. Mereka menggigitmu dan kami memasukkan serum setengah jadi kami dan kau tak berubah atau mati, kau hebat," kata gadis itu dengan senyum yang begitu indah, kontras dengan makna katanya.

Manusia-manusia lain itu kemudian hilang dari pandangan Halilintar, entah untuk melakukan apa. Gadis itu masih memandanginya dan mungkin meneliti Halilintar. Lalu tangan halus nan hangat itu kemudian mengelus pelan pipi Halilintar dan tersenyum kembali.

"Kami beruntung menemukanmu. Kau akan jadi aset besar kami," ucap gadis itu yang kemudian hilang dalam jarak pandang Halilintar yang tak mampu menolehkan kepalanya barang seinchi.

"Nanti Taufan akan ke sini."

Dan suara gadis itu menghilang bersama dengan debamam pintu.

.

.

.

Kali kedua Halilintar terbangun. Tubuhnya terasa lebih baik. Ia bisa menggerakan kepala, tangan, bahkan kakinya. Dan seseorang tersenyum lebar padanya. Senyum lebar yang begitu persis dengan Blaze. Matanya memang biru namun berbinar seperti Blaze. Rambutnya yang berantakan dan acak nyaris seperti Blaze. Wajahnya yang menggemaskan pun seperti Blaze. Orang ini…

"Pagi! Aku Taufan!"

…bukan Blaze.

Halilintar mengerjapkan matanya. Tentu saja ini bukan Blaze. Blaze telah mati di tangannya sendiri. Ya Blaze sudah mati, ia sudah mati dan membawa seluruh hidup Halilintar.

Ia mencoba bangun. Dan rasanya masih sangat sakit meski ia bisa menggerakan kepalanya. Namun tangan-tangan itu menyangga tubuhnya lalu membantu Halilintar duduk di ranjangnya. Tangan-tangan milik sang pemuda-Taufan.

"Rasanya bagaimana? Tubuhmu masih sakit? Jahitan di perutmu bagaimana? Oh ya, rasanya dikelilingi para zombie sialan itu bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?"

Halilintar hanya melirik. Anak ini bahkan secerewet Blaze. Taufan masih bertanya dan bercerita tanpa jeda. Namun entah bagaimana rasanya ia seperti bersama Blaze. Blaze yang menyebalkan, cerewet, manja, bodoh, cengeng, nakal, kekanakan, dan penyayang, perhatian, manis, pin~

Halilintar tesentak ketika sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Taufan yang nampak khawatir. Mata birunya berbinar penuh kecemasan, kerut di dahinya mendalam tanda perhatian. Dan Halilintar nyaris tak mampu bernapas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taufan.

Halilintar hanya mengangguk dan mencoba mencari napasnya. Ada satu hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada sedari awal. "Aku di mana?"

"Kau aman," kata Taufan yang lalu tersenyum lembut. "Kami kamp Serenade, kami mendapat pesan dari kamp kalian, maaf terlambat."

Ah, Halilintar ingat. Ia berhari-hari mencari keberadaan kamp terbesar dan teraman di seluruh Inggris ini. Berhari-hari mencoba berbagai frekuensi radio untuk mengirim pesan pada mereka agar membantu kampnya yang nyaris mati. Kamp Halilintar-kamp Reese- adalah kamp yang cukup besar di awal kehancuran dunia ini. Namun mereka semakin sekarat tiap tahunnya. Semakin kekurangan bahan makanan dan kefrustasian. Hingga seorang dari mereka membawa para mayat hidup itu kepada kamp Reese yang sekarat.

Ia masih ingat sirine yang menggema nyaris memekakan telinga. Lalu sekelompok makhluk itu datang dari segala penjuru. Mereka tertatih-tatih namun tetap berlari. Seluruh orang berlarian menyelamatkan diri, ada yang berusaha bertahan, menembaki dengan senjata seadanya. Banyak dari mereka yang mati, atau menjadi lebih buruk, termasuk Blazenya. Ketika tautan tangan mereka terlepas, ia melihat bagiamana para zombie itu menggigiti Blaze, membuatnya kejang, dan membuatnya seperti mereka. Tak ada yang bisa Halilintar lakukan selain membunuh Blaze dan nyaris membunuh dirinya sendiri. Dan sejenak ia ingat.

"Kau mengenal Fang?"

.

.

.

Fang sialnya masih baik-baik saja. Ia di sini dengan baju bersih dan sepiring kentang tumbuk yang dilahapnya dengan menjijikan. Halilintar menyilangkan tangan sembari menunggu sang sahabat menghabiskan makanannya. Ia sedikit banyak bersyukur, ada seorang yang ia kenal masih selamat, meski itu manusia sebrengsek Fang.

"Kau makan seperti babi," kata Halilintar penuh sarkasme

Fang melirik kawannya dan menyeringai. Ia mengenal Halilintar sejak lahir, mulut lelaki itu memang busuk, mau bagaimana lagi.

"Aku juga senang kau masih hidup, Hali. Tubuhku hampir remuk karena menggendongmu yang seberat sapi itu," jawab Fang.

Halilintar hanya mendengus. Lalu ruangan kembali diam. Untuk disebut ruangan juga terasa janggal. Ini hanya sebuah tempat persegi kecil yang mirip penjara-atau memang penjara- karena pintunya yang terdiri dari besi-besi panjang horizontal yang ditutup dengan papan kayu. Baunya busuk seperti aroma kelembaban, jamur, dan lumut. Sinar oranye hanya mengintip kecil melalui celah ventilasi udara di dinding atas. Dan ia rasa ketika Fang menyebut tempat ini sebagai kamarnya, itu pantas. Fang pantas mendapat tempat semenjijikan ini.

"Jangan menatapi ruanganku begitu, belum sempat ku hias, aku tahu kau mau berkomentar jadi diamlah."

Halilintar menyeringai pada Fang yang berucap malas dan sibuk menjilati sendoknya.

"Apa? Tidak ada makanan seperti ini kamp Reese, hargailah," hardik Fang yang melihat Halilintar menyeringai padanya.

Fang jujur saja masih lapar dan rasa kentang tumbuknya sangat amat enak. Entah berapa tahun ia tak memakan makanan seperti ini lagi. Mungkin terakhir adalah ketika dunia masih mendiskripsikan monster dengan sesuatu yang berbulu dan besar, bukan manusia yang mati namun hidup yang memakan daging-daging manusia segar. Oh, itu sudah berapa tahun yang lalu? 8? 7? Siapa peduli. Lagipula kamp Reese tempatnya bernaung selama masa gelap tak menyediakan makanan seperti ini. Paling enak hanya kalkun kaleng yang dimakan setahun sekali, selebihnya hanya kacang polong kaleng atau sayuran kaleng yang nyaris kadaluarsa.

"Berapa yang selamat?"

Fang menghentikan aktivitas jilat menjilat sendoknya . Ia melirik Halilintar yang sepertinya ingin bicara serius. Fang menghembuskan napasnya lalu meletakkan piring dan sendoknya di meja. Ia berdehem sejenak lalu berusaha mengingat.

"Ada 67 orang, 18 orang adalah orang tua, 24 anak-anak, sisanya para anak muda ingusan."

"Jill dan Alby?"

Fang terdiam lalu menatap Halilintar. Ia rasa Halilintar mengerti arti tatapannya karena ia nampak terkejut lalu mengusap wajahnya yang kini nampak frustasi.

"Kau mengambil alih kepemimpinan mereka?" tanya Halilintar.

Fang tersenyum. "Tidak. Mereka tidak butuh pemimpin lagi, sekarang mereka sepenuhnya ada dalam tanggung jawab kamp ini."

Dan Halilintar mendapat rasa tenang yang merajai dadanya. Setidaknya masih ada yang selamat. Mungkin Halilintar tak memegang peranan penting dalam kepemimpinan di kamp Reese. Tapi ia adalah harapan dari para pemimpin kamp Reese yang kini nyatanya telah mati atau menjadi zombie. Dan ia merasa tanggung jawab itu seolah terbeban padanya. Namun kini ia rasa tidak lagi.

"Jadi kau ditempatkan di divisi apa?"

Alis Halilintar terangkat. Ia tak mengerti maksud Fang. Dan landak wortel di hadapannya nampak paham. Karena pemuda itu memutar matanya bosan seolah-olah pertanyaannya adalah pertanyaan 1 tambah 1.

"Apa Taufan tak memberitahu mu? Dia kan mentormu," jawab Fang semalas mungkin.

Tapi Halilintar tetap tak mengerti. Oh ayolah, pemuda bodoh itu tak berkata apapun selain bertanya 'bagaimana'.

"Ini kamp terbesar se-inggris raya, Hali. Tak mungkin mereka menerima orang-orang bodoh yang tak produktif di sini."

Ia mengerti. Kehancuran seluruh dunia benar-benar menyingkirkan rasa kemanusiaan dan belas kasihan. Kamp-kamp di tiap daerah ataupun kota di seluruh dunia menjaga populasi mereka. Berusaha mencukupkan makanan dengan jumlah populasi. Menyingkirkan mereka yang kiranya tak mampu berlari.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Halilintar. Bagaimanapun juga ia merasa ia tetaplah yang bertanggung jawab untuk orang-orang kampnya.

Fang menghela napasnya lalu bersandar pada tembok lembab di belakangnya untuk memulai cerita. Pemuda itu mendramatisir atau memang ingin bercerita layaknya itu adalah sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur yang panjang? Jika iya maka Halilintar lebih memilih memukul kepala Fang hingga pingsan dan melemparkan tubuhnya pada segerombolan zombie di luar sana.

"Untungnya mereka begitu baik," ucap Fang yang nyata sebuah cemoohan. "Mereka bersedia mendidik anak-anak kecil kita, menempatkan para orang tua di panti jompo, lalu menempatkan dan melatih para remaja dan dewasa untuk ikut andil dalam tiap divisi, dan itu termasuk kita."

Halilintar menatap sejenak Fang, mencerna kata-katanya. Ia baru saja mengalami kejar-kejaran dramatis dengan para zombie, kehilangan adiknya dan kini terbangun beberapa jam yang lalu dan menemukan fakta bahwa semua aman. Kepala Halilintar sakit. Ia nyaris ingin menangis meraung dan bunuh diri ketika tahu adiknya menjadi zombie. Satu hal yang membuatnya waras adalah orang-orang yang bergelayut di pundaknya meminta penjagaan dan kepemimpinan darinya. Dan kini hal itu pun direnggut. Halilintar hanya merasa…kosong.

Ia bukan narsisme atau sejenisnya. Seluruh orang di kamp Reese adalah hidupnya. Mereka berbagi kisah hidup yang sama, petualangan yang sama, bahkan makanan kaleng nyaris busuk yang sama. Bagi Halilintar mereka adalah keluarga. Kesediannya turut bersama menanggung kepemimpinan adalah inginnya. Ia ingin menjaga mereka. Dan pelajaran kepemimpinan yang pertama adalah 'memikirkan yang selanjutnya'. Kematian Blaze mungkin mengoyaknya, namun mereka semua adalah keluarganya. Dan Halilintarlah pemimpinnya. Namun kini, ia tak lagi punya tanggung jawab, tak punya lagi keluarga, hanya kosong.

"Hei!"

Halilintar tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap Fang.

"Sudah memutuskan mau kemana?"

Memutuskan? Merasa hidup saja tidak. Namun kilat cemas di mata Fang membuat Halilintar terpaku.

"Kau harus memilih divisimu atau kau akan dibuang, Hali," ucap Fang yang kali ini terdengar sangat tulus.

Halilintar tertunduk dan bertanya dengan bisikan lemah. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Dan ia nyaris tak menyangka bisikannya sekeras itu, hingga suara melengking yang nyaris familiar di telinga Halilintar menjawabnya.

"Ikutlah denganku, aku membutuhkanmu," ucap Taufan yang menerobos masuk.

Taufan.

Bersambung...

XXXXX

XXX

X

a/n

ya ampuunnn... sudah berapa lama saya ga nulis, hiks. Tulisannya makin amburadul, diksinya makin kemana2, ga jelas banget Ya Tuhan... pengen balik nulis lagi saya, semoga ini jadi awal yang baik*aamiin*

Ini MC nih, wkwkwk... saya itu agak alergi sama MC, takut ujung2nya terbengkalai(lagi). TApi ini ga banyak sih, mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter, but who knows. YAh, biarkan otak saya yang membimbing ini cerita mau dibawa kmna, wkwkwk...

Okelah, kritik saran ya gaes, koreksi juga salah dan kurangnya dimana. Serius ini, biar saya juga bisa lebih baik lg...

Oh Ya! Ada kabar apa di fandom BBB?! BBB the movie 2 gmna progressnya? Duh, saya kudet, gimana ini T.T

Sampai Jumpa Next Chapter!

Love,

Betelgeuse Bellatrix


End file.
